Super Suit
by fandm-writer
Summary: In the mist of the chaos that was Central City, Barry and Caitlin finally carve out enough time for a date night. Then Barry glanced out the large picture window and his eyes widened.


**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.**

 **This is sorta a parody of the scene from Incredibles. I've always thought this scene was funny and I've always wanted to apply it to one of my OTPs. I noticed there isn't one for the Snowbarry fic-verse (that I know of) so I decided to contribute. You'll probably be able to enjoy this even of you've never seen the movie.**

* * *

It was early in the evening when Barry Allen stood in the dining room that belonged to him and Caitlin. He was laying out the plates and silverware on the table. Meanwhile, Caitlin was in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on dinner.

It had been almost a year since the pair had gotten married.

In the mist of the chaos that was Central City, Barry and Caitlin had finally carved out enough time for a date night. Their had been no villains or dangerous meta-humans running amuck in the city that week, so it seemed like they could finally have some alone time.

Barry couldn't help but smile as he set the table. For the first time in a long while, things were finally going smoothly. Then he glanced out the large picture window and his eyes widened.

Since they lived in an apartment several stories up they usually had a good view of the city. Normally it would've been beautiful in the evening time. Except when Barry looked up, he saw what appeared to be a large robot rampaging through the streets. A yellow bolt of lightening was hot on it's heels.

 _Wally._

Normally, Barry probably would've been fascinated by the piece of machinery, who wouldn't have been? Except it was currently destroying his city as it attempted to keep Kid Flash off of it.

Barry immediately sped to his closet to retrieve his suit. When he didn't find it, he raced to S.T.A.R Labs. After thoroughly searching there, he sped back home. Barry ran down the hall and into the bedroom again, desperately trying to find it.

"Honey?" Barry called.

"What?" Caitlin replied from the kitchen.

"Where's my super suit?" He questioned, leaning out of the bedroom doorway.

"What?"

"Where is my super suit?" He spoke a little louder.

"I uh...put it away." Caitlin answered.

Barry didn't even have to see her to know she was sheepishly shrugging as she spoke.

"Where!" He asked again, beginning to look through other rooms.

"Why do you need to know." He could hear the skepticism in her voice.

"I need it." Barry argued.

He heard Caitlin walk out of the kitchen, she gasped ever so slightly as she looked out the window. There was silence for a few moments.

"Darn it, we've been planning this dinner for two months." Caitlin frowned, as she joined Barry in the hall.

"I know, I know," Barry ran his hands along her arms and brought them down to hold her hands, "But the city is in danger."

"Our evening is in danger." She answered, still frowning.

"Yeah, but we're talking about the greater good here." Barry protested.

"First, I'm your wife, I thought I was the greatest good you were ever gonna get. And secondly, you know as well as I do that Wally can handle it." She teased. "You just want to fight the giant robot."

Barry stammered for a few moments. "But...I mean...I...it's a giant robot, Cait. How many chances are we gonna get to do that?"

Caitlin just smiled and rolled her eyes. "My drawer, bottom, right."

"Thank you!" Barry sped away in a whoosh of air.

In less than a second he was back in front of Caitlin, now donning his Flash suit.

"Hey, you should come with me." Barry suggested.

"No." Caitlin immediately protested. "No, no, no, no."

Caitlin had long since gotten control over her ice abilities, and had been training in order to fine tune them.

"Come on, Cisco and I both think you're ready." Barry pressed.

"Barry, you know I don't like to use my powers more than necessary." She argued.

"I know, but they're not something you have to be afraid of anymore." Barry stated, putting a hand on her shoulder and dropping to her eye level.

"Come on, Caitlin, you're such a hero. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. We all wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. You've saved us all so many times." Barry pleaded, looking into her eyes.

"I think it's time you step out into the light and show this city just how much of a hero you are. Show them the real you." He added.

Caitlin look at him with uncertainty for a few moments longer. Then finally here eyes softened. "Alright," she agreed.

Barry grinned.

"Just let me go get my suit." She began to make her way towards their bedroom.

A few moments later Caitlin leaned out the door way.

"Barry, where's _my_ super suit?" She called.

There was another gust of air, then suddenly her suit was in her arms.

"Thank you." She chimed quietly.

Minutes later, Barry and Caitlin stood on the edge of their building. They had figured it would be less conspicuous if they took off from higher up.

"You know, if we hurry, we might still be done in time for dinner." Barry spoke.

"They would be nice." Caitlin nodded.

"Hey, maybe we could consider this apart of date night. Like a couples activity." Caitlin suggested, trying to stay positive despite the interruption.

"Exactly," Barry answered, "See it's not so bad."

"And besides," he added, I'm not complaining. I mean that suit...wow. You should wear it more..."

Barry was cut off by Caitlin lightly punching him on the arm. "Mr. Allen!"

"Yes, Mrs. Allen." He teased.

Caitlin rolled her eyes, eliciting laughter from Barry.

"You wanna race?" Barry asked, as he got into position to speed off.

Barry might've been the fastest man alive, but Caitlin did have the advantage of moving through the air. While Barry had to stick to the ground, for the most part.

"You're on, Flash." Her blue lips curled into a smirk.

Within seconds, Barry became nothing but a red blur, just as Caitlin took to the air using her ice slide.

Maybe their night wasn't ruined after all.


End file.
